1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting fixture, more particularly to a photography lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional photography lighting fixture 1 includes a housing 11, a lighting element (not shown) disposed in the housing 11, and a plurality of shade components 12 pivotally mounted to the housing 11. By pivoting the shade components 12 relative to the housing 11, light emitted from the lighting element can be directed, and the amount of the light illuminated on an object can be adjusted. However, since the shade components 12 are directly mounted to the housing 11, it is inconvenient to replace the shade components with those having a different shape. Further, the adjusting extent of the illumination area of the lighting element is limited to a relatively small range.